Android
Androids are synthetic beings that resemble humans in Detroit: Become Human. They are mass produced for various purposes by the CyberLife company and can be purchased by Detroit's population. Several different models may be listed under one name. For instance, there are two known LM100 android models. Technology CyberLife worked on ways to "humanize" its machines to prevent people feeling uncomfortable. They made androids as either male or female, and modeled them after matching human racial features, analyzing thousands of voices to find the most pleasing tones. Realistic blinking was perfected – though totally unnecessary – along with breathing, facial hair. Also, androids have synthetic organs that roughly reflect the organ system of humans. Some of these organs serve important functions, such as maintaining temperature, where others are used to make the androids seem more human, such as lungs that simulate breathing. In addition, a blue blood called Thirium 310 circulates through their body, which is vital for androids to function. As with humans, the loss of blue blood will impair an android’s functions, ultimately resulting in shutdown. Though androids look very similar to humans, they can be individually forensically identified using their blue blood, which reveals their model and serial number. They also have a circle on their right temple that changes color depending on their emotional state and state of their environment. Blue is indicative of their neutral and unemotional state, yellow indicates apprehension and caution, and red indicates abnormal intensity in emotions. Police androids have inhuman mental processing and perception capabilities, notably allowing them to analyze a crime scene and virtually reconstruct it in their minds based on analysis of gathered evidence. History The first intelligent androids were developed by Elijah Kamski, who in 2018 founded the company CyberLife for that purpose. Enabled by the crucial development of Thirium 310, their model "Chloe" was the first android to pass the Turing Test in 2022. In 2024 CyberLife started the commercial production of androids in their Detroit plant, beginning with the personal assistant model ST200. Use and demand of androids rapidly spread and by 2027 one million CyberLife androids had been sold, the improvements in manufacturing and demand decreasing the cost of a simple android to just four figures, enabling its purchase by an even wider customer base. To set a legal framework for the fast-spreading android technology, the American government passed the Android Act in 2029. In 2031, androids were first purchased for the US infantry and law enforcement assistance.3 New Shorts Set the Stage for Detroit: Become Human In 2038, it was noticed that an increasing number of androids began showing deviant behavior. In society Androids do not have legal personhood or rights equal to humans. They are regulated by the Android Act. Androids are required by the Android Act to bear the temple-LED and wear a mode of dress to clearly distinguish them from humans. This includes a neon blue armband and a triangle on the front and back, and the model number. Also, uniforms of androids are designed to have dynamic display surfaces. According to the P.L. 544-7 American Android Act, androids are not allowed to carry or use firearms or other types of weapons. Androids have become a staple of public and private life, being used in large numbers in a variety of funcions, and have replaced a large number of the human workforce. Public reception of androids has been mixed. While many benefit and enjoy the use of androids, others are unsettled and wary of the nature of artifical intelligence, its implications and repercussions, and thus have social of religious objections. The increasing number of androids being put into the workforce push out human workers or otherwise make them become obsolete, leading to record unemployment that is a major cause of resentment of androids. Much of Detroit's population looks upon androids with disdain. Events in the year 2038 may lead, depending on player choices, to a major upheaval in the status quo and changes in public opinion of androids, for better or worse. International situation Outside of the United States, Russia and China each also developed android technology of their own following the production of CyberLife androids, and put them to use. Canada does not allow androids and does not permit their sale or entry. Also, nor does it has any laws on Androids List of android models :For individual androids, see also Category:Androids. Gallery LM100crop.png RK200store.png Android4.png Android5.png WK218.png References Category:Species Category:Technology